


Charming

by OperationFCC



Series: Tumblr Sheith Prompts and Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationFCC/pseuds/OperationFCC
Summary: Harry Potter AU: Keith ends up in the hospital wing after being knocked off of his broom by a bludger.  Much to his surprise, he learns that Takashi Shirogane, the captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team, saved him from the fall.





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request from @enzetto on Tumblr for a Harry Potter AU, with Shiro in Gryffindor and Keith in Hufflepuff. :)

The last thing Keith could clearly remember was reaching for the snitch, his fingertips mere inches away from the darting, golden ball.  After a sudden, brutal blow of pain to his shoulder, his memory was broken up into hazy, flashing images of his rapid descent, his yellow cape whipping around him as he hurdled toward the ground.

Then nothing.

Keith was roused awake by the sound of hushed voices.

“I can’t believe Shirogane left the goalposts.”

“It’s a good thing he did.  Keith might be in worse shape if he hadn’t.”

“Look, he’s waking up.”

Keith wearily turned his head as his eyes fluttered open, and it wasn’t until then that he realized his entire body ached.  When his vision cleared, he glanced around the hospital wing; beside Hunk and Matt who stood beside his bed, the room was vacant.  “Did someone take a bat to my shoulder or what?” he groaned.  He tried to sit up, but he felt a hand gently press down against his chest.

“Sorry, Keith,” Hunk said with a sympathetic smile.  “Madame Pomphrey’s keeping you overnight and wants you to take it easy.  That bludger really did a number on you.”

“Great,” he sighed, his head sinking back into the pillow.  He grimaced, recalling how close he had been to catching the snitch.  “I almost had it.  That would have been a hundred-and-fifty points for Hufflepuff, and I blew it.  Why didn’t I see that bludger coming?”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.  It happens to even the best players,” Matt reassured as he set a few books down on the nightstand beside the bed.  “Brought some study material.  Still got that exam on counter-jinxes tomorrow.”

Keith muttered out a quiet “thanks.”  He paused, furrowing his brow when he remembered something Matt had mentioned.  “Hey... Did you say Shirogane left the goalposts?”  He suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought of Shirogane seeing him fail so badly.  Why did his first quidditch match have to be against Gryffindor?  Why did Takashi Shirogane have to be their captain?

More importantly, why did Keith have to be so damn smitten with him?

He watched his two friends exchanged bemused looks.  “What?”

“You.. don’t remember?” Hunk quirked an eyebrow.

“No…?”

“Well,” Matt started, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  “Shirogane kind of... snatched you out of the air when you fell off your broom.  Saved you from a pretty bad fall.”

Keith gave a series of rapid blinks, feeling the disbelief strike across his face.  “He.. what?”

Hunk nodded.  “He was actually here earlier.  Wanted to make sure you were okay.  He looked pretty worried.”

“I.. um..” It was sinking in slow, and Keith didn’t know what to think.  Shiro interrupted a quidditch match for him?  What did that even mean?  Keith wasn’t so sure he could chalk it up to _he’s_ _just being nice_ this time.  That same annoying flutter he felt in his chest whenever he spoke to Shiro was all too lively at the moment.

“Get some rest, will you?” Matt chided as he folded his arms across his chest.  There was a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, like he knew more than he was letting on.  “C’mon, Hunk.”

“Wait, Matt, does he… do that often?”  It was a stupid question, and the hope Keith could hear in his own voice made him feel stupid too.

“What -- completely abandon his quidditch post in the middle of the first game of the season to rescue the opposing team’s seeker from plowing to the ground?”

Keith rolled his eyes, glancing away from them as he felt a flush of heat fill his cheeks.

Matt shrugged a nonchalant shoulder before turning to leave.  “Only for the ones he really likes.”

* * *

The grand hall was buzzing with chatter, and today’s hot topic was Gryffindor’s quidditch captain and his heroic rescue of Hufflepuff’s seeker -- much to Shiro’s dismay.   

“Your boyfriend just left the hospital wing.”

Shiro didn’t look up from his book when Allura sat beside him, her voice chiming in a little too happily this morning.  “Not my boyfriend,” he muttered, turning the page despite no longer absorbing the text.  He would never give Allura the satisfaction of knowing she’d successfully distracted him with just the mere mention of Keith.  

“For the time being,” she countered, nudging him with her elbow.  “He’s in the courtyard right now, if you want to say hi.”

He gave her a sideways glance before shutting his book and getting up from the table.  As soon as Allura opened her mouth, he lifted a finger to stop her.  “Ah, ah!  No.  I’m going to class.”

Of course, he had to walk through the courtyard to get to class and therefore inevitably run into Keith.  He turned to leave but not before catching the knowing grin that spread across Allura’s lips.

Sure enough, he saw Keith at the east end of the courtyard, sitting in the grass with a book in his lap and his back against a tree. Curiously, six or seven canary birds flitted around him, seeming to gravitate around his person without straying too far from his reach.  Shiro stopped a few feet from him, his eyes widening as they flickered from bird to bird. 

“The Avis charm?” he asked in disbelief.

Keith seemed to jump at his voice, recovering a moment later to greet him.  “Oh!  Hey, Shiro.  Yeah, been working on it for awhile.  I think I finally got it down.”

“I’ll say.” He chuckled as one of the canaries landed on his outstretched hand.  It picked at the feathers under its wing before taking flight again.  “These are really good, Keith,” he commended, not making any attempts to hide in his voice how impressed he was.  In his fifth year, Keith mastered a spell that was taught only to sixth-years.  “I can barely conjure one, maybe two on a good day.”

Keith sat up a little, as if he wasn’t expecting the compliment, and he gave him a small yet appreciative smile.  “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Hey, so…” Shiro started, taking another step forward.  “I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright.  Tough break with the bludger.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” he replied with a shrug.  He looked up then to meet Shiro in the eyes, his countenance as sober as ever.  “I did want to thank you for the save.  I could still be in the hospital wing right now if it wasn’t for you.”

Shiro’s voice was caught in his throat for a brief moment as he was caught off guard -- and not for the first time -- by Keith’s unusual yet stunning amethyst-grey eyes and the sincerity that they held.  The words finally came to him, a soft smile forming on his lips. “You’re welcome.  I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Keith returned his smile with a warm one of his own.  “Thanks… again.”

A small moment of silence stretched between them, and Shiro decided that he was just going to do it.  He was going to ask him out.  Easy.  So easy that the thought alone made his chest feel tight and his cheeks burn hot.  He blurted out, “Hey so I was wondering--”

He was cut off by the clock tower bell, its deep ring resounding over the school grounds.   _Shit, I’m late_ .   _Of course_.  Shiro scratched the back of his head, a nervous laugh escaping him.  “Ahh, forget it.  I’ll see you later, okay?”

Keith’s head tilted to the side, curiosity showing clear on his face, but he didn’t press the matter. “Sure thing.  See you later, Shiro.”

As Shiro made his way to class, now out of Keith’s view, he tilted his head back and breathed out an audible sigh.  

_Now to just... build up the courage to try that again next time… Great._

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr!
> 
> User: sword-and-sheith


End file.
